The Silver Era
by Queen Red Rum
Summary: In Narnia Edmund and Lucy had been in love, with each other. Now, the two of them are trying to adjust to their love back in England. Then, a few years after their adventure with Prince Caspian, the two of them come back to Narnia as Aslan had told them.
1. Chapter 1

The Silver Era

The Silver Era

"The Golden Age is Over, the Time of the Silver Era is Coming"

By Queen Red Rum

Disclaimer: I'm sorry C.S Lewis, Aslan forgive me!! This is mainly movie based but sometimes I go with facts from the book (like Prince Caspian)

Summary: In Narnia Edmund and Lucy had been in love, with each other. Now, the two of them are trying to adjust to their love back in England. Then, a few years after their adventure with Prince Caspian, the two of them come back to Narnia as Aslan had told them they would.

Author's Note: The first chapters will be just introduction and character development, then there will be a plot.

Chapter 1: Edmund's Love

"If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me" By Tonic

Once upon a time there was a splendid Golden Age in a beautiful, far away, magical land called Narnia. The Kings and Queens ruled over this fantasy world by the command of the Great Aslan.

During this era, King Edmund the Just soon found himself falling in love with Queen Lucy the Valiant. Love is a joyous gift from Aslan, but, you see, Lucy was Edmund's little sister.

Edmund felt very confused about his feelings for his younger sister. He sought the Great Aslan himself to talk this very serious matter through.

Aslan, after Edmund tearful confession, roared out a laugh. Aslan told Edmund that he knew of Edmund's love for little Lucy before Edmund did.

Edmund was bewildered to find this out and said that incest is a sin. Aslan informs Edmund that all humans are descendents of Adam and Eve and are thus related. In conclusion, Eve was made out of Adam's rib; Adam and Eve were brother and sister, so Edmund and Lucy were not a sin.

Edmund returned to Cair Paravel and promptly requested Peter for Lucy's hand in marriage. At first Peter assumed that Edmund must have been jesting, but when the reality sunk in, he punched Edmund in the face.

Lucy chose this moment to come bursting into the throne room, for she had just received word that Edmund had returned home from his latest adventure. Lucy saw Edmund on the ground holding his head in his hands while Peter stood over him, yelling incoherently. She was followed shortly by Susan.

"Peter, what have you done? Oh, poor Edmund! Shame on you Peter! Why would you hit Ed?" Susan chided Peter. Lucy had come to Edmund's side, brushing her little hands through his curly, dark hair. Lucy was only 14 but wise enough to not try and reason with Peter when he had such rage blazing in his bright blue eyes.

"Susan, he bloody wants to marry her! Do know what that mean? What that implies? Susan, do you know what married people do together?" Peter's ranting did not make one iota of sense, but Susan managed to decode the fact that Edmund wanted to marry somebody.

Susan was secretly a romantic. She, above the rest of her siblings, enjoyed the many suitors' attentions. Her eyes gleamed and she smiled brightly and asked "Edmund, you're in love?" Edmund, who was now carefully propped up on Lucy's lap, being held gently, his hand placed on his cheek, gave Susan a solemn nod.

"Oh, Ed, that is fantastic! Who is the lucky maiden?"

Edmund dark eyes glanced to the floor, but Peter shouted "There, look at the lucky maiden!" as he gestured towards Edmund.

At first Susan was confused, for a mere moment, until she realized that Edmund was with Lucy.

"What?" Susan gasped

Lucy, who had remained silent, spoke softly "You're in love with me?"

Edmund made to get up, only to be held by Lucy, she repeated her question. "Yes, alright? I'm in love with you, with my baby sister. I'm sorry."

What happened next none of the older Pevensies could have foreseen. Lucy pulled Edmund into an embrace, and kissed him on his bruised cheek.

Peter released a deep breathe, sat on his throne, and merely said, in a tense and forced tone, "Fine, Edmund, you have my blessing."

Susan yelled "WHAT?!"

Edmund gave Peter a slight bow and mouthed "Thank you" and he turned to face Lucy. Lucy was beaming, her bright blue eyes were shining, and she said sweetly, "Oh, Edmund, I love you." Edmund pulled her into a soft, lingering kiss.

Susan turned from the loving exchange and faced Peter. "What could you possibly thinking? You have agreed to let our little brother marry our baby sister. What is wrong with you?!" Peter looked at Susan and said "Oh, Susan, will you please shut up. Look at them, they are in love. We don't need to dwell on this so."

Susan walked away muttering about immorality and such. Edmund and Lucy walked away hand in hand. Peter rubbed his face with his hands and said "Oh bother."

The engagement of Narnia's youngest King to Narnia's youngest Queen was rejoiced through all of Narnia and into distant lands.

The day of the wedding came. Lucy appeared to be an angel fallen right out of Heaven, Edmund looked dashing. Peter was the Best Man and Susan was the Maid of Honor (mostly against her will).

Susan and Peter adjusted to the idea of Edmund and Lucy over time.

Then, came that fateful day, when the white stag led them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remember when we were Older

Chapter 2: Remember when we were Older

"I found You in the most unlikely way  
But really it was You who found me  
And I found myself in the gifts that You gave  
You gave me so much and I

I wish You could stay  
but I'll, I'll wait for the day

**And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring****  
****And I'll be remembering You****  
****Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing ****  
****and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You" Steven Cutis Chapman **

Susan all but forgot about Narnia. Putting the memories in her mind along with the section saved for dreams, though she knew it to be reality. Peter did not forget nearly as much. But Edmund can tell there are many things that Peter cannot remember. Edmund knows this for when 11-year-old Edmund holds little 9-year-old Lucy's hand when they cross the street, Peter does not send any knowing glances to Edmund. Nor does he reprimand Lucy when she has a nightmare and comes seeking comfort in Edmund's bed. Peter does not remember the relationship between Edmund and Lucy.

Edmund remembers most of Narnia. Some things in regards to the White Witch and Battles are a bit fuzzy now, but he remembers. He remembers when he started to look at Lucy as a brother and friend should not. He remembers flirting with her shamelessly behind his older siblings' backs. He remembers hugs that were longer than they were supposed to have been, kisses that weren't called for, and remembers wanting her. The images of her on their wedding day are engraved into his mind. When he dreams he sees her beautiful body below his, her eyes closed in pure bliss, her head thrown back, the silky feeling of her chestnut hair, and the way he felt when he was inside of her.

Lucy remembers everything, every moment, and every name, in vivid detail. She has caught Edmund giving her longing stares and giving him a sorry little smile in reply.

The only thing that came back with them from Narnia was their wedding rings. The rings are too big on them so they have them hanging around their necks.

One day, the four had been sent out by Professor Kirk's mean old mistress to go to the local market with a list of needed items.

Peter, being the good older brother that he is, held Lucy's hand the entire way there. Edmund glared at his older brother. Once at the market Peter kept holding Lucy's hand.

Thus Edmund threw an apple at Peter. This caused quite a row between the two. Susan was scolding them as they knocked the hell out of each other, and Lucy was crying.

Sure, both Peter and Edmund came out of the fight bloody and bruised, but to Ed that didn't matter, for it had at least put an end to Peter holding Lucy's hand.

When Susan had taken Peter away, Edmund was left with his beloved wife, his baby sister. Lucy, fawned over his wounds, then yelled "What was that all about, Edmund?"

Edmund stared at her. How could she not know? She was holding Peter's hand! How could Edmund _not_ of flipped out? Bloody hell, Peter is lucky that they did not have their swords on them for Edmund would have challenged him to a duel to the death.

"He was holding you hand!" stated Edmund as though it was most obvious. Lucy looked astonished and said "What?" Edmund rolled his dark eyes and said "He was holding your hand. Your hand is mine to hold."

Lucy laughed at him. Edmund huffed and puffed indignantly, he had every reason to pound Peter. "Edmund, he is my brother." Lucy said.

This put an abrupt stop to Edmund's huffing. He turned to Lucy and said, poignantly, "I'm your brother." And pulled her into a kiss, the first real kiss they have shared in this world.

"I remember." She said quietly, into his shoulder, "I remember when you and I were married. I remember when you and I were older."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Call back Home

Chapter 3: The Call back Home

AN: Beginning is VERY movie based. The only thing that sticks to the book is Prince Caspian himself. SPOILERS!! Different timeline! Now Peter is 15, Susan 14, Edmund 13, and Lucy 11. I'm sorry it is so movie inspired.

"Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me  
One way, In the eyes of a passerby, I'll look around for another try  
And'll fade away  
Just close your eyes and I'll take you there  
This place is war without a care  
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave as you reach for me  
Some say, Better things will come our way  
No matter what they try to say you were always there for me  
Someway, When the sun begins to shine  
I hear a song from another time  
And'll fade away, and'll fade away" By SugarRay

Lucy runs, dragging Edmund along, across the street, a car screeching to a stop. The driver yells "Watch where you're going." Lucy smiles sweetly and says "Sorry." Edmund rolls his eyes and asks Lucy "Didn't we ever tell you to look both ways before you cross the street?"

The two run to Susan who is standing talking to some boy. "My name is Phyllis." Susan says only to have Lucy yell "Susan!" Susan shut her eyes in exasperation, and turned away from the boy more to Lucy and Edmund. "Peter sent me Susan, the train is about to come."

Edmund gave the boy a pity smile and a nice nod, the boy was slightly embarrassed but nodded in return.

This was Lucy's first year in boarding school, as well as Edmund's. Edmund was supposed to of started before but the war interfered with that. The memory of bombs falling and Peter dragging him to the fallout shelter are mainly replaced with the clash of swords and shields upon Beruna battlefields, and Peter screaming out orders. The boarding schools are separated by sex, but, luckily, the boarding schools that they are attending are right across the street from each other.

The three headed towards the train. They were stopped by a mass of school kids gathered about yelling "Fight, fight!" The three siblings broke their way through. Susan first and Edmund still holding onto Lucy's hand as last in line. Peter was in a fight with a group of boys, Edmund let go of Lucy's hand to go to his brother's aid, Lucy shouted "Edmund!"

Edmund jumped right in and tackled Peter's strongest assailant. The fight was fairly even, the two Pevensie boys against a group of five or more. Quickly, soldiers who had just exited from their train coming home from war; saw the brawl and brought it to an end

Lucy hurried to Edmund and helped him up. Susan had already begun scolding Peter. The younger two followed their bickering elder brother and sister and took a seat on a bench, waiting for a train.

"You're welcome." Said Edmund

"I had it sorted."

"What was it now this time, Peter? Did they look at you wrong?"

"No, one of them bumped into me."

"Oh, so you hit him?"

"No. He told me to apologize and then I hit him."

"Oh, Peter. Really, how hard is it just to walk away?"

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"But we are kids." Edmund, who had Lucy cuddled up to him, said in an amused voice.

"I wasn't, we weren't always, Edmund. I was a king."

Susan sighed and said "You were a king. We are in England now, we have been here for almost two years now, and we must all learn to adjust back."

Edmund had his arm around Lucy and pulled her closer, in attempt to keep her. Peter said "Aslan said we would return."

"We just have to come to terms with the fact that we are here. We are no longer kings and queens."

"Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen of Narnia!" harshly whispered Peter, Edmund, and Lucy in unison.

Susan rolled her eyes, only to spot the boy she had blown off previously and said "Pretend like you are talking to me."

"We are talking to you. You just happen to be speaking rubbish."

"We have to accept the reality that we might never get back." Said Susan

"Ow!" said Lucy

Edmund asked, worriedly "Luc?"

Peter then said "Ow! Edmund, stop it!"

"I'm not doing anythi—ah! That hurts."

"Whatever are you going on a-aw! What is that? Can you here it?" Susan said

"It feels like we are getting pulled." Said Peter

"It feels like magic." Murmured Lucy

"Everybody hold hands!" Yelled Susan

"I don't want to hold your hand." yelled Edmund at Peter.

The train station that surrounded them started to break away. The place that they were was disintegrating, blue and glistening gold filled in the spots that use to be the dark area of the train station. The train whizzed by, the horn sounding nothing like the usual train horn.

The train faded away into the distance in a blur. The sun was shining brightly, the water was shimmering and reflecting light, the gold sands glistened. Lucy was the first to kick off her Mary-Jane shoes and threw off her jacket and sweater. Peter, Edmund, and Susan followed sequentially.

The warm water lapped at their bare feet. Edmund lifted Lucy up and threw her in the water. She gasped and kicked his feet so he tumbled into the water. Under the water they shared a quick kiss before they emerged to get air. Peter and Susan were kicking water at each other.

They played, just as carefree and joyful as they were during peace times in the Golden Age.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Asked Susan, Lucy smiled brightly and exclaimed "Where do you think? We are back in Narnia." "I do not recall any ruins in Narnia." was Susan's response.

"We are on island of sorts." informed Edmund as he looked and saw no connection to the larger land that lay across the bay.

"Let us go exploring to figure out where we are." Instructed Peter

"I'm hungry." Whined Edmund, Lucy said "I am far more thirsty than hungry." Fortunately, they found a stream. They drank to their hearts content and Lucy than complained "Now I am awfully hungry, far hungrier than when my thirst was what I had to deal with."

They walked about Lucy whispered "This place does seem familiar."

Edmund picked up an apple from the orchard they quickly came upon and threw it to Lucy, who took a bite, and he picked up one for as his own.

Lucy looked about the destroyed remains of this once possibly great building. Then, a gleam caught her eye. She dropped her apple and walked to the gleam. She picked up the gold chess piece and said "I found something."

Edmund walked over, took the knight, and said "Hey that's from my chess set!"

Susan looked confused and said "From which chess set?"

"Well, Susan, I do not exactly have a solid gold chess set back in Finchley, do I?" said Edmund, holding up the knight that glimmered in the sunlight. Susan walked to him and took the knight for inspection.

Lucy spoke, quietly, "I wonder who lived here."

Susan said "I suppose we did."

Peter, who had ventured further, had heard what they said and was looking around frantically.

Lucy said, "This is Cair Paravel!"

"We didn't plant the orchard so close to the gate. We weren't that stupid."

"But we were only here less than two years ago!"

"Come here. Stand here, Peter, you there Susan. You go right over there Edmund. Now look around."

"Bloody hell, it's Cair Paravel!!" Shouted Peter

"Wow!"

"But Cair Paravel was not on an island."

Peter was uncomprehending, "But it was but two years ago..."

"Narnia's timeline has always differed to our world's. We were not gone from our world but for a mere minute and we spent a life time there. Does it not make sense for time to have passed like this? Water's rise, lands change, this is simple geography" Lucy explained, even though she had never considered geography her best subject.

"Now, we know where we are, now we need to find out where are dinner is." Edmund said.

Peter and Edmund had there sandwiches in their pockets, Lucy and Susan had left their sandwiches in their little bags, which dissolved with the rest of the train station. They agreed they should eat the sandwiches before they go bad. Peter shared his sandwich with Susan. Edmund was willing to give Lucy his whole sandwich, though he was very hungry, but she declined, and together they ate the sandwich.

They all ate apples.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In Which Things Get Figured Out

Chapter 4: In Which Things Get Figured Out

"Belief over misery  
I've seen the enemy  
And I won't go back  
Back to how it was  
And I got my heart  
Set on  
What happens next  
I got my eyes wide  
It's not over yet  
We are miracles  
And we're not alone" SwitchFoot

Time went by, riding on the tropical breeze. Soon, the sun was slipping out of view, painting Narnia in pastels, as the darkness came into being.

The four sibling are huddled together, leaning up against the walls. "If this is Cair Paravel, than shouldn't there be a door real near by to get down to the treasure room?"

"What was that Edmund?" Peter inquired

"This, Cair Paravel, was decimated by some unknown war, and withered away in time. But, why would that of affect the treasure chambers, they were below, like a basement."

"You are brilliant Edmund!" "Well, I knew that." "Where would it be?" "By my extimations, we are leaning on it."

The group was quickly up, looking at the vine covered wall behind them. Peter took the intuitive and searched for the door knobs, that were in graved with Aslan's face.

He pulled at them, twisted and turned the knobs, to no avail. "There locked!"

Edmund kicked the door. "What are you doing?" "The wood is rotten; it should be simple enough to brake through." Soon all four siblings were kicking and punching and tearing at the doors, the wood was splintering away. Soon there was a good sized hole.

Peter started to rip off his piece of his shirt, picking up a long stick, and wrapping his shirt around the top. He turned to Edmund and said "So, what is the likely chance you have a match?" Edmund smirked, "You know I was never one for cigarettes. They are icky, so I do not have a match. Would this be of some assistance?" he said as he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. "Why wouldn't you of informed me of this earlier?" Edmund shrugged and said "You never asked."

"Why do you have a flashlight?" Asked Susan, Edmund replied "You always have to be prepared!" "I never thought of you as such a boy scout." Edmund glared and Lucy explained, "Professor Kirk got it for Edmund for his birthday a few weeks ago."

They entered, went down the spiraling staircase, and found their respected treasure chests. In front of each chest there was a stature of them.

Lucy held up her beautiful white wedding gown, and had so much she wanted to put into words, but only managed "I was so tall." In truth, Lucy had always been short, she was just less short as a grown up. Edmund looked at her wedding gown and said, in a reminiscent voice "You were older then." And in conclusion he stated, in a rather humorous matter, "As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger."

They changed into their clothes (Edmund only stole a few glances at Lucy), and got their weapons.

Peter and Edmund dueled a bit, but Lucy came in with her dagger and beat them. Susan tightened her bow string.

They slept in the treasure chamber. Lucy was curled up in Edmund's lap, with her head on his chest, as he was sitting leaning against a wall.

The next morning Edmund heard a noise of loud slapping water and the distinct sound of voices. He tried to pry Lucy off of him, but she just wrapped herself more around him, making release a quiet moan. He lifted her, her legs wrapped around his waist and her head was upon his shoulder.

He walked up the stairs, through the hole, and to the edge, and he could see a boat of unfamiliar, dark men, rowing along.

He called for Peter and Susan, who were soon at his side, with weapons ready. He put Lucy down. The two soldiers in the small boat were holding a tied up dwarf, Susan had her bow and arrow set, and shouted "Drop him."

They did so, but a little late, for Susan had shot at them, one soldier was barely glanced, but they were both scared enough to jump into the water and swim to the main land. Peter and Edmund handed their weapons off to the girls and dived off the edge in to the water, Peter going to the dwarf, and Edmund going for the boat.

Susan and Lucy ran down the hill to the shore.

Edmund was pulling the boat to shore. Peter managed to drag the dwarf from the water, Lucy pulled out her dagger (which caused Edmund to speculate where she kept it) and cut off the rope that bound the dwarf.

The dwarf tore off the bind around his mouth and shouted "Drop him! Drop him?! Could you of thought of something better? Something, I don't know, less life endangering?"

In union Peter and Susan said "You're welcome."

The dwarf, Trumpkin, looked at them, skeptically. Sure, they saved him, but were these kids to be trusted?

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" asked Lucy

"They're Telmarines. It's what they do." was Trumpkin response.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" wondered a bewildered Edmund.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin jokes

"Elsewhere" states Edmund, mysteriously

Trumpkin looks at the other children, and Lucy says "That is a rather long story."

Susan hands Peter his sword as Lucy hands Edmund his, Susan puts her bow over her shoulder, and Lucy puts away her dagger. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the help? You're the kings and queens of old?"

Peter, a bit offended, says "Yes." as though it is the most obvious fact in all of Narnia, Earth, or Charn.

"But you are only children."

Peter scoffs and Edmund says "Yes, and we wear two years younger than we are now when we defeated the White Witch."

"How can that be?"

"We are great Kings and Queens!" complained Lucy

"Really?" "YES!" was Peter, Edmund, and Lucy's reply. "Then prove it." "Who is sounding childish now?" muttered Edmund.

But the children agreed. Susan and Trumpkin had a shoot off, which Lucy said was very Robin Hood of them. Trumpkin was a great shot, but Susan was better.

Then it came to the sword fight. Trumpkin walked to Peter and said "So, son, are you ready?" "Oh, you won't be fighting me." "What? You're backing down?" "Oh, no, you will be fighting him." Peter said motioning to Edmund.

Trumpkin sized up the 13-year-old and shrugged his shoulders and brought up his blade. Edmund ducked a slash, just barely, and then jumped over another. Lucy cried out a worried "Edmund." Edmund glanced to Lucy, and felt determination course through him. Edmund stepped down on the Dwarf's sword and kicked Trumpkin's hand. Lucy giggled and Edmund looked at her and smiled.

Edmund had come out victorious.

Trumpkin nods as Peter says "Do you trust us now?"

Susan gives Trumpkin a smile and says "So, do you mind getting us up to date on the situation at hand?"

He explained how Prince Caspian was to be killed for his Uncle and Aunt had a son. He told the story wonderfully (but to get the full account you should read a delightful book titled "Prince Caspian" by the great author C.S. Lewis).

After his lovely story, the four Pevensies and there dear little friend ventured forth.

Peter and Edmund rowed, Lucy stroked the water and looked around. Susan was deep in thought.

They got to the land on the other side of the water, Trumpkin, Susan, Peter, and Edmund pulled the boat in as Lucy ran a head.

Then she saw a bear. She said hello and the bear started to run at her. Susan put her bow and arrow into place as Edmund shouted at her to shoot the bear. But she did not have the nerve, and Trumpkin shoot it. Edmund ran over there and pushed the body off of Lucy and picked up the scared little girl.

Lucy said "Oh, thank you D.L.F!" Edmund looked at Susan and asked "D.L.F.?" and Susan replied "Dear Little Friend." Trumpkin said "Oh... that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Edmund gave him a sympathetic look.

Trumpkin enlighten them about the grave situation that was today's Narnia. That many animals regressed for they were treated like animals.

Their surrounding were a bit confusing but they got the main gust of the area. They traveled through the woods. "The trees, they are so still." whispered Lucy, D.L.F asks "What did you expect?" "They use to dance." reminisced Lucy.

They came through the woods and stopped at the edge of a canyon, with a river that flowed at the bottom.

Peter told them he swore there was a way to the other side, that he remembered there was a way.

"You see, over time the water erodes into the soil, then-" Susan began, explaining to him what happened to the way to get to the other side, and Peter cuts her off with "Oh, shut up."

"Is there a way down?" asked Peter, "Yes, falling." replied Trumpkin.

Lucy looked to the other side (as known as the side they wanted to be on) and saw a very surprising sight. A golden gleam caught her attention, and she saw a lion, a mighty lion glowing in the sun light, Aslan. Peter was right by her, and she turned and told them all she had seen Aslan. "He wants us to go over there!"

All of them looked over, including her, and saw nothing. Trumpkin questioned "Do you see him now?"

"No, I don't, but he was there!"

"I am sure that there are many common lions within the woods, Lucy." Claims Susan.

"I know that! You don't think I would know Aslan when I see him?"

"If he was there why wouldn't I see him?"

"I don't know, maybe you just weren't looking?"

"None of us saw him. Maybe you just thought you think you saw because you want to see him?" said Susan.

"I wish you would all stop trying to sound like grown-ups! I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." whined Lucy. "I am an adult." says Trumpkin.

"We can't go that way!" "Yes we can." Peter looked at the others and Susan says there is not a way over there, Trumpkin says he knows some road around here they can take instead and Edmund said "The last time I didn't listen to Lucy, I came out looking pretty stupid."

But the others say sorry and walk in the other direction. Lucy stands there, tears falling from her eyes, Edmund can't take it anymore. He walks over to her, kisses away her tears, pulls her into a strong embrace, and into a deep kiss. His tongue tastes apples, and he pushes her closer to him.

Trumpkin looks at the scene and asks Peter "Do they usually do that sort of thing?"

Peter, who looked a bit shocked, but whose memories of Narnia were returning, said "Well, they are married."

The group ventures on. They traveled all day, and came to rest that night. Lucy and Edmund laid together, looking at the stars. They had taken Narnian astrology, and now star and constellation were being seen again for the first time in too long.

Edmund whispered "Why don't you think I saw Aslan?" and Lucy replied "Susan did not want to see, Peter want to do this on his own, maybe you just were not ready yet." Edmund nodded and held Lucy closer.

Then Lucy wakes up, broke off from Edmund's hold and goes into the woods, to see Aslan. The trees move out of her way, so she can get to Aslan. He asks her why she did not follow him and she says she couldn't go alone. "You are never alone. I Am always with you." "You are?" "I Am." "Even when I am in England?" "Oh yes, I Am there, I Am here, I Am everywhere." "But, besides you, they would not have come with me." "Edmund would have." "Really?" "Yes, we shall not discuss what could have been, only what can be, but Edmund would have followed you. Even if you had jumped off into the river."

Lucy returns to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Battles

Chapter 5: The Battles

"Knights in white satin, never reaching the end  
Letters I've written, never meaning to send  
Beauty I'd always missed, with these eyes before  
Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore  
'Cause I love you, yes I love you, oh, how I love you

Gazing at people, some hand in hand  
Just what I'm going through, they can't understand  
Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend  
Just what you want to be you will be in the end  
And I love you, yes I love you  
Oh, how I love you, oh, how I love you" Moody Blue

As they are traveling the next day, there way was blocked by Telmarine workers.

They turned away to regroup. Lucy saw a Minotaur and decided to follow it. Peter comes after her and clasps his hand over her mouth. He snuck forward a bit only to have Lucy scream "Peter, watch out."

Peter dodged the blow. His attacker was a fair young Telmarine soldier. Peter fumbled for his sword and they were soon in a heated battle. Peter managed to get the his sword stuck in a tree. He quickly picks up a large rock and is a second away from crushing the soldier's skull in, when Lucy sees a bunch of Narnians coming to rally with the other boy.

Peter looks around at the Narnians and his eyes rest on the boy, "Prince Caspian?" The boy nods and says "And who are you?"

They young man, only a bit older than Peter, turned to face Peter's companions. Edmund had dashed up, was holding out his sword, and had his arm around Lucy, pulling her in to protect her, and Susan ran into the scene and yelled "Peter!"

He viewed the other three, turned to Peter and said "High King Peter?" "The Magnificent, I believe you called?" "I thought you'd be... older." Peter smiled, a fake grin, and said "Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years." "No! No, it's alright! You're, just, not ex-actly what I expected." Edmund huffed, looked at the blonde 16-year-old and replied "Neither are you."

Prince Caspian and the Narnians led them to what Edmund referred to as "The Headquarters" and Lucy claimed it was more like a basement.

There they all had a big argument. It had been difficult enough for Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan to come to some sort of balance in power, by throwing Prince Caspian into the mix it threw everything out of wack, exemplified by Peter.

The two fair-haired boys fought viciously about what they were to do.

In the end Prince Caspian marched off.

After a while the Pevensies were brought out of the meeting by loud noises. They rushed in to the room. There, they saw a wicked wolf, the cruel dwarf, and Prince Caspian, and a wall of ice. In the wall of ice there was the White Witch.

She was beautiful, glowing. Edmund and Peter attacked the wolf. Trumpkin attacked the other dwarf.

Prince Caspian stared at the lady in the ice, bewitched. She was asking him for a drop of blood.

The other dwarf had Trumpkin pinned, but Lucy came after him and knocked him off of D.L.F. The dwarf retaliated, causing Lucy to slit his throat.

Peter and Edmund defeated the wolf. Peter knocked Caspian away from the dark magic circle and was going to stab the White Witch, but she enchants him. She asks him for a drop of blood, his hand goes to a wound on his forehead. She outstretches her pale, strong arm, emerging from the ice.

Then she is shattered. Edmund is in the back of where the ice wall was, holding his sword, ice shimmering in his dark hair "I know, you had it sorted."

The Narnians come to the decision that Peter will request Lord Miraz to a duel, as dictated by Telmarine law.

A giant, a bear, and Edmund walked branches with white blossoms in a sign of peace to where the Telmarine leaders had taken to staying in preparation for the up coming battle.

Edmund gave Lord Miraz the declaration of request that Peter had written up. After that was all over with, he was rolling up the parchment as Lord Miraz starts "Tell me, Prince Edmund..."

"King"

"I peg your pardon?" "It's King Edmund, actually. Just King though. Peter's the High King."

There was an awkward pause and Edmund says "I know, it's confusing."

"King Edmund, why would I accept such a proposal? My army could very well crush your little uprising."

"Well, it would save a lot of blood shed. As well as, you had presumed Narnians to be extinct. Well, they are not, do you think that you should underestimate us again?"

"I believe that a war is the most courageous way to handle this dispute."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman less than half your age?"

That shut Lord Miraz up, and made him agree to the arrangement.

Lucy was going off to get Aslan for help. This made Edmund question why she was going off alone, but Susan said she was going with her.

Edmund helped Peter get ready for battle.

The battle raged. Lord Miraz had brute strength, but Peter had skill. Peter jumped into the fight off a boulder.

Peter slashed Lord Miraz's leg, Peter got smashed in the face, Peter knocked Miraz over, Miraz tripped Peter and knocked him hard into the ground. Respite was called.

Peter went to Edmund, "Ed, I think it's dislocated. I know I have never thanked you. You have always been there for me. Lucy and you are the most amazing couple. You are a true hero-" Edmund brakes Peter's shoulder back in place, and says "You can talk to me about all that after the battle."

Peter goes in, takes off his helmet, and Lord Miraz follows suit to not be thought less courageous.

The sharp clashes are heard. Soon Peter is on the ground, rolling away from Lord Miraz. Then, all of a sudden, Lord Miraz was unarmed and Peter had his sword to Miraz's neck.

Peter showed him mercy. But, in a confused moment, Miraz is killed, not by the Narnians, but the Telmarines do not know this, and start to attack.

Lucy comes to Aslan, "It's about time those lazy trees wake up, don't you think, Lucy? and he roars, reviving the trees, who start attacking the Telmarine soldiers.

Edmund fights valiantly, Susan shoots at the Telmarines, Peter conquers the opponents, and Prince Caspian battles with glory.

The Telmarines flee to the river. They see a little girl standing on the other side of the bridge (as known as the side they wanted to be on). They could not see Aslan, but still a sensation of doom and horror rested upon their chests. But the trees and Narnians are advancing, so they run on the bridge.

Aslan roars and a great wave in the shape of a man crashes upon the bridge.

The Narnians relieve the Telmarines of their weapons. D.L.F is taking someone's sword when he sees Lucy, and Aslan who is with her. "Do you see him now?" She asks him and he nods.

The war is over. Narnia is victorious. Prince Caspian will become king, the Telmarines and Narnians will live together in Harmony.

They have parade through the streets of Narnia's new kingdom. Prince Caspian is in the lead, a crown upon his head. Peter and Susan, wearing their gold crowns, are followed by Edmund and Lucy wearing their silver crowns.

Aslan conjures up a door to return to earth, to England, to the Train Station.

He tells them that what Telmarine wishes to not live in the new way, they are free to go to the world that they had once come from.

A leader, the man Peter believe killed Lord Miraz, takes the offer. Caspian's aunt with her baby and father go as well. Aslan breathes on them, their clothes transform to more ordinary (earthly) ones, and they walk through the door.

Farewells are exchanged, Lucy gives D.L.F a hug, as well as Prince Caspian.

"Do we get come back?" asked Lucy, her voice thick with sorrow. Edmund looked at his older siblings, who had previously conversed with Aslan. Susan shook her head and immediately stopped her walk towards the door "I can't leave if I'm not coming back. I just can't, Edmund, I can't! Did we do something wrong?" "Lucy, you did nothing wrong. Susan and I have had our destined time in Narnia. Edmund and you do get to return."

Aslan said "The Golden Age has ended, but when you return, you will bring with you the Silver Era."

They walk through the door, Susan leading, then Peter, and Edmund drags a tearful Lucy along.

Then they are boarding the train, in their school clothes.

The boy who had talked to Susan before, sends Peter a jealous look, and said, sweetly "Hello Phyllis, you coming?"

Susan smiles, softly, and says "Oh, yes. I apologize for my rude behavior, my name is Susan, I do hope we can be friends. "Oh, of course, my name is George." "This is my brother, Peter." (he sighed in relief) "and those two are Edmund and Lucy, my brother and sister."

He stared at the Edmund and Lucy who did look similar; they had the same nose, as Tumnus had pointed out. But they stood as close together as possible, Lucy right in front of Edmund, they were holding hands, and Edmund's arm was wrapped around Lucy, holding her other hand.

George leaned to Susan and asked, incredulously "They are brother and sister?"

Edmund, Lucy, Peter, and Susan broke out laughing. Once their laughter died out Susan said "My family is very strange. Can you deal with it?"

George gave Peter a significant look, turned back to Susan who said "No!" he released a breath and said "Yeah, I can deal with it."

Edmund leaned over and whispered to Lucy "I love you. The Silver Era will come."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Back to England"

Chapter 6: "Back to England"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away" You are my Sunshine

"I am lost in the dark, all alone,

With no light to follow, no where to roam,

Why must I be on my own?

This place is familiar but it is not home,

How do I get back, how do I return,

The coldness with in my soul burns,

Then a ray of sunshine catches my eye,

So beautiful, I can't explain why,

A piece of the home I used to know,

Forever will warm my soul,

I follow the light,

Through this everlasting night,

Till we meet dawn we will continue to roam,

For her and I are destined to find our home"

Edmund held his paper; his body was trembling, as he stared out to his classmates. Most of them weren't paying attention, some were nodding their head thoughtfully, and a few were snickering. Professor McAvoy, a young modern man, clapped his hands and said "That was lovely Edmund. To think you were afraid to present your poetry!" Edmund eyes darted to the sneering boys, but shifted to look at his smiling, handsome teacher.

"That was truly splendid. Such deep emotion expressed! You are wise beyond your years, young man." Edmund added up in his head and supposed that in Narnia's timeline, he was about 25, which is only a little younger than McAvoy. Though Edmund concedes he is 15 most of the time, he does slip into being 25 now and then. If this man heard the great ballads that Edmund use to write to Lucy he would be astonished.

The bell rang and all the boys hurried to stuff their books in their bags and escape from literature class as quickly as possible.

McAvoy said "Edmund, do please stay after class. A have a few words for you."

Oh, bloody hell! What has he done now, Edmund scanned through his mind and came up blank. Professor McAvoy must just want to speak to him about his poetry. Edmund walked to the front of the room and says, nervously, "Yes Professor?"

"Edmund, what inspires your poetry?"

"What sir?"

"Yes. What inspired you to write that poem?"

Lucy, Lucy is what inspired that poem. Lucy is what inspires all of his poems. Poems of fantasy, of never ending wars and winters that he would gladly trade this gray, rainy world for in a heart beat. It is scary thought that Edmund has, but it is true. To be with his Lucy in Narnia where they need not hide their love he would give anything.

"I don't quite know, sir."

The Professor nods and says "You see, Edmund, I saw you with a girl."

"What did you see?" Edmund asked, serious and darkness vibrating off of him.

Professor McAvoy moved back a bit. "Edmund, I only saw you holding a girl's hand. Why, is there more to see?"

Edmund sighed and said "No, I was just thinking that you may have been accusing me of something inappropriate. I do not recall holding any girl's hand, sir. I do not have a girlfriend."

"She was adorable. The young lady had medium length hair in braids, big blue eyes, dimples, freckles, and a button nose. A bit younger than you..."

"Aw, sir that is my little sister."

McAvoy gave me a confused look and said "What?"

"That is Lucy, my baby sister."

"I know that girl to be a student here by the name of Peter's little sister."

Peter and Edmund share a room at school, in there room they get along great. Outside of that room they don't quite ignore each other, they just to not move in the same social circles. Peter is popular, honor roll, athlete. Edmund is, well, he does not belong to a social circle. He is a loner.

"Peter Pevensie" stated Edmund

The Professor thought about it and said "Yes"

"I am Edmund Pevensie, he is my older brother."

"I do not know how I did not connect that sooner. Do you and your brother not get along."

"Pete and I get along just fine. I suppose, outside of Lucy, he is my best friend."

"Then why do I never see you two together?"

"I just do not get on with his friends."

McAvoy nods, stops all movement suddenly, then gives Ed a look holding much importance and says, quietly, "Edmund, are you lonely?"

Edmund, out of context, thought it would be a very strange question for a teacher to be asking a student. But when applied to the conversation, the question made complete since.

"Sir, everybody in this world is lonely from time to time."

Edmund didn't say, however, that there was another world that he never felt lonely in. That whenever he was not with Lucy he felt empty. That he spent most of his time dreaming about another time and another place.

"You are a very melancholy child. At first, when I saw you with your sister, I recognized you, but second guessed myself when I saw how happy you seemed."

Edmund had no words. He could not think of a reply.

"I hope that you keep writing poetry. Even outside of our poetry unit I will gladly read whatever you write. You are free to leave."

Edmund went to walk away, as he got to the door, McAvoy said "Oh, and by the way, I saw you holding your sister's hand, and then I saw you kissing her. It was a beautiful poem, I am sure Lucy would like to read it."

Edmund looked at him, stunned, but soon his next class started entering the room, and there was no chance of Edmund seeking out another time to continue this conversation.

Edmund just whispered "Lucy loved the poem." and walked away.

Author's Note: Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews. They brought me joy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lucy's Love

Chapter 7: Lucy's Love

"Given time you can tell he's been down for a while, but my god, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles; I wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it." Anna Nalick, Breathe 2 a.m.

"Hero

I wish you would stay, but I know you have to go,

For on this day, you will become a hero,

But you were always a hero to me,

I love you, but you must go across the sea,

For now, take me in your embrace,

Dance me around, dazzle me with your grace,

If you could answer my only wish,

All you have to do is give me a kiss,

And if you never return, if you die,

Know that I will be in an eternal mourning,

That every tear I have I will cry,

The praises for you I will sing,

Thus, give me a smile,

Hold me for a while,

I love you more than you could ever know,

For you are my knight in shining armor, my hero."

Lucy put her paper down, smiling brightly, at the schoolgirls that were all smiling or sighing, with horridly romantic expressions on their faces. The Professor, Sister Mendelssohn, rolled her eyes at Lucy's impractical and mushy poem and told her she may take a seat.

After class Lucy and her friends, Margaret and Anna, were talking excitedly about who it is that Lucy's poem could be about.

"Come on, Lucy, is it George?" asked Maggie.

"Maggie, George is a very nice boy." Lucy said, Maggie and Anna gasped.

"BUT, he is Susan boyfriend and completely and utterly not my type."

Maggie smiled and said "Do you know who is my type?"

Lucy and Anna rolled there eyes and said "Peter."

"Right, he is so cute, and athletic, and cute."

"You've said cute twice." teased Anna.

"Well, that is because he is twice as cute."

"Why is it always about Peter being cute and athletic? He is very intelligent and extremely nice as well, you know." Said Lucy

Anna shook her head and said "I have affections for Peter, but you don't see me drooling all over him. And, I think that Edmund is just as cute."

Lucy's eyes flashed to Anna and said "You have like Edmund?"

Anna blushed and said "Well, Lucy, he is very good looking, his is brilliant, and mysterious."

Lucy stared at her and repeated "Mysterious?"

"Well not to you. You are his sister! You know everything about him. You are the only one I ever see him really talking too. You are probably one of his best friends."

"I am his best friend, and he is my best friend."

"That's so sweet how close you are to your brother, Lucy. My little brother is a pain in the you-know-what. I need to go get my algebra book from my room." said Maggie and she walked away.

Anna leaned closely to Lucy and stated "The poem's about Edmund."

Lucy walked across the street, like she normally did, to eat lunch with Edmund. He was sitting alone at their table. He looked lonely or sad. His eyes were downcast. Then, he looked up, feeling her presence, and sent her his bright smile.

A smile that even after knowing him all her life and loving him for so long still made her heart beat quicken and for the butterflies to flutter in her belly.

They loved one another, dearly. They remind each other of Narnia, of what was and what is to come. He was her hero. She was his savior.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gifts

Chapter 8: Gifts

"winter snow is falling down  
children laughing all around  
lights are turning on  
like a fairy tale come true

sitting by the fire we made  
you're the answer when i prayed  
i would find someone  
and baby i found you

all i want is to hold you forever  
all i need is you more every day  
you saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
you gave your love away  
and i'm thankful every day  
for the gift" Jim Brickman the Gift

Flashback

Before Narnia:

"Susan! Could you please help me?" lisped a wide eyed little Lucy.

"Of course I would help you, what do you need Luc?"

The five year old smiled brightly, showing her missing teeth at her older sister and explained, flapping her arms around wildly "Edmund is going to be seven. I need to make him the bestest birfday present ever. I am almost down, but I have one itsy bitsy problem."

"What is the problem Lu?"

"Momma says I am too little to use the big kid scissors and the little kid scissors are in my desk at school."

"Alright, Lucy, I will do the cutting for you."

"Thank you! Thank you!" and Lucy gave Susan a big hug.

After Narnia:

"Edmund, whatever are you working so diligently at?" Asked an amused Peter, watching as his kid brother sat at the breakfast table, tongue sticking out slightly with concentration, and face scrunched up with focus.

Edmund, not even tearing his eyes away from the paper in front of him to look up at his brother, said "I am making a map."

Peter was taken back a bit. "Edmund, what are you making a map of?"

Edmund did look from the paper to stare at Peter, "What would I be drawing a map of, Peter? Dimwit" the last word was muttered.

"Narnia" stated the older boy with a nod.

"Lucy was never good with directions. Thus, I have decided to make her a map in case she goes and I am not there to show her where to go."

Peter smiled, messes up Edmund's dark hair, and says "That is awfully thoughtful of you."

Now:

Edmund has the little letter Lucy gave him for his seventh birthday folded up and in his wallet. It was an award "Best Big Little Brother." Susan had told Lucy to insert 'Little' so that Peter's feelings wouldn't get hurt.

Lucy has the map of Narnia in her little bag. She knew if she ever went back to Narnia that she must hold unto her bag (she had left it in the train station when they had returned to Narnia. Admittedly, the map is now a little outdated (1300 years or so) but it would still give the main gist).

In Narnia Edmund had showered Lucy with gifts. Whenever he would go to one of the neighboring lands he would bring back jewelry, dresses, books, and basically all that he could. Lucy liked the presents but loved the fact that Edmund was thinking of her.

Lucy would return from neighboring lands with souvenirs for all of her siblings, but in particular she would have items for Edmund. Lucy gave him books, board games, weapons, armor, and anything else that reminded her of brother, or her husband.

Lucy would put up with sitting opposite of Edmund and losing at chess repeatedly, just because she had an excuse for staring into his beautiful, dark eyes.

Edmund would go to tea parties with Lucy. The cultured women would compliment Lucy for having such a obedient husband. They would pinch his cheeks (those which had hands), ruffle his hair, and other such annoying actions. He would cast Lucy a pitiful look that was crying out for help, and she would laugh at how silly this young knight looked surrounded by finely dressed baggers, beavers, and bears.

Their greatest gift in life though was love. The love they gave each other unconditionally.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fight

Chapter 9: Fight

"Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down  
Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down"

Johnny Cash "I Won't Back Down"

(Not a flash back)

George walked down the hall, eyes cast down, advanced textbooks held tightly. A group of boys in Peter and George's year walked down the hall and one, the leader, James Swanton, knocked George's books out of his hands.

George was used to being teased and bullied. George leaned down to pick up his books only to have the leader push him over.

James started to kick him. The violence was escalating quickly. The group chanted "fight, fight" but this was not a fight, this was an attack.

Peter, who was the Head boy, saw what was going down from across the hall and went over to try and stop the fight.

Professor McAvoy saw the scene from his window and left his classroom to put the struggle to an end.

Professor McAvoy and Peter had to break their way through the crowd. What they came to see was a bit shocking.

James, the leader of the bullies, was getting the stuffing knocked out of him by Edmund. Edmund, an underclassman, had ran in, and tackled the boy, and was now soundly thrashing him.

James was crying, Edmund made no soon other than the bang of him punching the boy.

Peter ripped Edmund off of him, restraining his little brother.

McAvoy was staring at James then at Edmund then back to James. "Edmund, could you please elaborate why you were beating the living daylights out of Mr. Swanton?"

George, who was holding his bloody nose, which caused his glasses to be askew said "Edmund was just protecting me."

Peter and McAvoy escorted James Swanton, whom Peter was practically carrying, and George to the nurse's office, with a silent Edmund following.

George, whose voice sounded nasally, was explaining that James had attacked him and that Edmund had been only defending him. James was moaning and groaning and crying.

They got to the nurse's and Peter dropped James onto the couch and turned to become involved with the conversation.

McAvoy was an optimist. He saw George not as a nerd but as a good boy who was really smart. McAvoy did not see James as a hoodlum in need of a good whipping but a misguided soul who needed direction. Thus, he asked George "Why was Mr. Swanton beating you up?"

George sighed and said "Usually I do a pretty alright job of staying under their radar. They just don't notice me. I suppose he is just jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" asked McAvoy, truly interested.

George pulled up on the chain of his necklace and took out a circular locket that had been under his shirt. He opened the locket and showed McAvoy the little picture of Susan. Susan is beautiful, her smile bright, eyes glittering, and, overall, just appearing as lovely as any woman in a picture show.

McAvoy said "Oh, this your girl?" George nods and McAvoy says "Wow, she is quite a looker."

This caused Peter and Edmund to glare at their young teacher.

"What, I was just stating the obvious."

Edmund says, quietly "Sorry, Pete and I are just a bit overprotective of our sister."

McAvoy's eyes shoot back to Susan's picture and he says "That is why she looks so familiar. Lucy looks quite a bit like her older sister."

Peter smiled and said "Luckily, I only have Susan to worry about. Edmund has taking care of Lucy covered."

Nothing Peter said was too much of a give away, but he still sent Edmund an apologetic look for not thinking more about his choice in words.

McAvoy smiles and says "Yes. I suppose that the young lad who chooses to mess with Lucy would make poor Mr. Swanton seem lucky."

Peter gave Edmund a look that shouted "You told him?"

George was just thanking Edmund and defending his case.

Edmund received not one detention.

Susan was very proud of Edmund and gave him a big hug and told him how grateful she was that Edmund had been so nice to George.

George and Edmund had always been friendly to one another, but from that day on Edmund had a true friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Birthday Party

Chapter 10: Birthday Party

Peter knocked, and stepped back to stand with Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. The house was very nice, not painted some bizarre color only the natural deep wood, a white picket fence, but the neighboring houses were a bit to close for the Pevensie children's liking. They were children that were meant for playing, this yard was far too small for that.

They were all dressed nicely; Edmund said he felt more like he was going to church than to a party. They all held brightly wrapped gifts.

A sweet, smiling chubby middle aged woman answered the door and gave them a big smile and says "Oh, you must be George's friends that he invited."

"Yes, Mrs. Appleby, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Peter." he says as he shakes George's mother's hand. "What a nice boy."

Susan smiled, nervously, and shook Mrs. Appleby's and said "Mrs. Appleby I am so glad we finely get to meet. Your son loves you very much, he is such a very kind boy."

Mrs. Appleby gave the beautiful girl a bright smile and said "Who are you?"

Susan was a bit struck; she had thought that George might have mentioned you. Susan stuttered a bit only for Lucy to say "This is Susan."

The mother's mouth was agape. She said, quietly, "You are Susan? My little George's Susan?"

Susan nodded and Mrs. Appleby gave her a big hug while blabbering about how beautiful she was.

George had come to the door and blushed as he saw his mother hugging his girlfriend.

Mrs. Appleby released Susan from her grasp. George snuck over to Susan's side and held her hand.

"Peter is my older brother and George is one of his really good friends. Lucy is my little sister, and she just treats George like another older brother, that is Edmund, he is my--"

"-little sister's boyfriend." George interrupted and sent Edmund a big smile. "He also happens to be one of my best friends."

Edmund held the present in one arm, and took Lucy's hand into her own. Edmund gave Mrs. Appleby a respectful nod and said "Thank you so much for extending your hospitality to us."

Mrs. Appleby nodded in return. Lucy handed Edmund her present and went and gave George's mom a big hug and said "Your son is just the nicest of people."

Mrs. Appleby patted Lucy.

"Where are my manners? Come in, come in. Oh, George, I am so glad you have such nice friends." Mrs. Appleby said as she ushered the group in and sent Susan a little wink.

George's family was all in the living room, along with the Pevensies.

"So, Peter, Edmund, you attended George's school?"

"Yes, we all met George on the train to school, three years ago. George and I were the top of our class. We both are attending Oxford next year."

"Peter, is your last name Pevensie?" asked Mr. Appleby

Peter just nodded and Mr. Appleby, who considered himself quite the intellect, smiled and said "Wow! Head boy, valedictorian. You were the star of the polo team!"

Peter just nodded. "Susan, what about yourself?" asked Mr. Appleby.

Susan, who Mr. Appleby had been just as impressed by the girl's beauty as his wife, looked down and said "I do not excel in classes."

George rolled his eyes and said "Susan is just being modest. Her grades are good, just not perfect. She is involved with the student government, got the position of princess at the homecoming ball, is an accomplished competitive swimmer, won the archery competition, and is very involved with clubs."

Mr. and Mrs. Appleby beamed at Susan, who was blushing.

"How about you, Edmund?" asked Mr. Appleby

Edmund was sitting in the on the foot cushion in front of Lucy, who was sitting by Peter in the love seat.

Edmund was just as happy as he has ever been, being able to hold Lucy's hand and look at her without being judged.

Edmund looked to Mr. Appleby and said "What about me?"

"How is your schooling going?"

"Alright"

Susan rolled her eyes and said "Edmund is the top student in his year."

Mr. Appleby looked at Lucy, who seemed rather young and still very much the child, than to Edmund who has a boyish charm but still is as tall as George (they were barely shorter than Peter) and very mature. Mr. Appleby said "Very impressive. How old are you?"

Edmund cowered slightly and reminded himself that he is only two years older than Lucy and said "I am 15."

"He is 15 and already he has won the fencing tournament!" Exclaimed Peter

"I won second"

"I won first, you are younger then me, you got first in the lowerclassmen division."

Mr. Appleby seemed clearly impressed with George's friends.

Mrs. Appleby smiled at Lucy and said "And you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled and said "I am the top of my class as well and I am a writer for the school paper."

"How old are you, dear?"

"Almost 14"

She did not mention that a month after she turns 14 that Edmund will turn 15. Her birthday is in August, his was in September.

Mrs. Appleby nodded, enchanted by the Pevensie.

The party went well, George liked the presents, and Lucy and Edmund held hands. Then it was time to go home.

Lucy cried herself to sleep.

Edmund could not sleep and slipped into Lucy and Susan's room.

Susan, who was a light slipper, woke and questioned "Edmund?"

"Sorry Sue, I just need watch her sleep."

"You guys had a nice time."

Edmund nodded and said "I wish life was more like that all the time."

Susan murmured "I'm sorry."

He whispers "It's worth it."

"Watching as you softly sleep  
what I'd give if I could keep  
just this moment  
if only time stood still" Jim Brickman "The Gift"

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you like the story. This will be my last posting until next week.

Review please


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Death of Summer Holidays

Chapter 11: Death of Summer Holidays

"There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy  
And sad of eye  
But very wise  
Was he

And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings  
This he said to me  
"The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love  
And be loved  
In return""Nat King Cole "Nature Boy"

"Peter is not coming to school with us this year. We have already packed him up and sent him off to live in the dorms with George. Do you know what this means?" asked a horrified Edmund.

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip in thought in such a way to make Edmund stare at her whereas Susan just stated "No."

Susan was excited that her boyfriend had gone to university, but was in a bit of a bad mood that now the only people that are really close to her (this does not encompass any of her other friends) are a 14-year-old girl and a 16-year-old boy.

This would not be so bad if Lucy would talk to her about fashion or boys, but she doesn't. Lucy's idea of talking about the subject of fashion includes Narnia gowns and how stupid it is that she can not usually wear boy's clothing. Susan cannot talk to Lucy about boys for Susan very much wishes to not hear Lucy blabber on and on about Edmund.

Sure, Susan has her other friends to talk clothes and guys with, but they do not understand Susan like Lucy does.

Edmund goes to another school and when he does sneak into Susan's school it is never to sneak in to be with Susan. It is to sneak in and steal Lucy to snog her in some unused classroom.

Thus Susan is being a bit grouchy.

Edmund was staring at Lucy who was still biting on her lip, probably not even hearing Susan's reply. Lucy smiled and said "It means you are getting a new roommate."

Edmund exclaimed "Exactly! How horrid is that?"

Lucy cocked her head to one side, looked at Edmund and said "What ever is so horrid about getting a new roommate?"

"Boys! Do you know how annoying and superficial boys are?"

Lucy smiled at her boy, held his hand and sang "No"

Edmund blushed as Susan made an over exaggerated choking noise with accompanying flailing movements.

"If you haven't noticed I do not particularly get along well with humans."

"Yes, but you get along splendidly with beavers." muttered Susan, sarcastically.

Lucy shot Susan a reprimanding glance that she, indeed, had learned from Susan and turned to Edmund and said "You are a wonderful person. You have a good, close circle of friends. You have me, Susan, Peter, George, and even Professor McAvoy. Edmund, you have the ability to make friends; you are charming, intelligent, and goodhearted. Do not worry about your roommate."

In the not-to-distant-future

"Lucy, I am defiantly worried about my roommate!" exclaimed Edmund as they walked through the park.

"Why?"

"Does the name James Swanton mean anything to you?"

"No?"

"Lucy! He was the older boy that I beat down for attacking George."

"Oh, I'm sorry Edmund. Think of it this way, maybe he is too afraid of you to give you any problems?"

"Why are you always so BLOODY optimistic?"

"Makes life far simpler"

"Grr..."

Farther into the not-to-distant-future

"Eddie, is your sister seeing that Georgie-Porgie chap?"

"Don't call me Eddie, don't call George that, and yes."

"What does she see in that bloke?"

"He is a good man. Kind, intelligent, loving, and nice looking"

James snorted and said "Hmm...right. If you like him so much why wouldn't you go out with him?"

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"You are queer!"

"No I am not."

"I have never seen you with any other lass than Susan and that little girl..."

"Lucy"

"What was that?"

"That little girl you are referring to is Lucy."

"Lucy? Well, well, well, you are not a gay but a perv, got it."

"She's my sister."

"A big perv"

Edmund was in his bed, trying to go to sleep as James Swanton blabbered on.

George ran his hands through his blonde hair and said "So, is she seeing anyone?"

"What?"

"Lacey-"

"Lucy"

"Right, Lucy, is she seeing anybody?"

"You stay the hell away from Lucy." Edmund hissed.

James chuckled and said "Overprotective much?"

"If you so much as look at Lucy the wrong way I will castrate you."

James' smile fell immediately, for Edmund sounded completely serious and looked completely serious.

"That is messed up." James muttered

"What is?"

"You"

Edmund said "I could care less what you thought of me. You may think that I am messed up but I think that you are an arrogant narcissist."

"What a witty comeback."

"I don't have time to waste on you. I need to get to sleep."

"Fine"

"Eddie?"

"Eddie?"

"What?"

"How did you learn to fight like that?" James asked, referring to the incident with Edmund previously.

"Peter taught me."

"Why did you stand up for Porgie?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"Are you queer?"

"No"

"Than why don't you have a girl?"

"Why don't you have a girl?"

"Not from lack of trying."

"Go to sleep James."

"Eddie?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes"

"Was it as good as love is made out to be?"

"Better"

Maybe Lucy was right, maybe he needn't worry about his roommate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Letters to Peter

Chapter 12: Letters to Peter

"Brother to brother  
Now we must join our hearts and hands  
Yeah, if we love one another  
We hold the key to the promised land" Gino Vanelli

In Lucy's lovely little hand writing was a letter:

Dear Peter,

Hello brother! How are you enjoying Oxford? How is George doing? Do you suppose Ed and I will want to attend there (when the time comes)?

Susan, Edmund, and I miss you. Ed truly was a bit lost without you. Apparently, James Swanton and he are hitting it off as roommates.

Yes, James was supposed to graduate last year.

Anna, Maggie, and I are still good friends. Edmund and I are working as matchmakers for Maggie and James. Edmund, admittedly, not very willing to do so

I really hope you are having a good time! You are and always have been very smart and Oxford should be easily conquered by you. Make sure to spend a lot of time with George, you know how shy he is.

Susan really loves George, she is a bit downtrodden without him. Do you know if George has any plans to propose?

I suppose Edmund and I have to inform father and mother about are relationship before George's family meets ours.

Can't you see how funny that wedding would be? Mom saying "This is my oldest son Peter, you know Susan, my son Edmund, and our baby Lucy." and Mrs. Appleby exclaiming "But isn't Edmund Lucy's boyfriend?!" I believe I would laugh hysterically before I have to join you and George in pulling father off of Edmund, and I would get to nurse Edmund's wounds.

Edmund and mine's anniversary is coming up. What should I get him? It is a very important anniversary, as you know.

I hope all is going well for you! Write me soon. I love you!

Love,

Lucy

In the same envelope to Peter was also a little note from Edmund.

Dear Peter,

High King Peter the Magnificent,

Yo Bro,

Brother,

I do miss you.

Edmund

In a few days time Lucy got Peter's reply. In his beautiful handwriting was written:

_Dear Lucy,_

_It is so very nice to hear from you. I am having a great time at Oxford. I am sure that this is the university for Ed and you._

_George and I are inseparable. Don't worry Luc, George is making friends and doing very well._

_James Swanton and our Ed? Honestly? I would never have imagined. That is good, I suppose. _

_I am glad to know that Maggie, Anna, and you are still close. Sorry to Maggie, but she and James do make sense. I would have had to inquire about your sanity if you tried to place sweet little Anna with James. _

_I am having a great time at Oxford (as previously mentioned). I love the classes and enjoy the curriculum._

_George is, at the least, going to wait till Susan graduated from school to propose. He does now see the possible side effects of his and our family meeting. I guess that may be for the best, Ed and you have to tell father and mother some time. I will be there for you when this comes around._

_Happy anniversary! Trust in yourself, you know Edmund as well as he knows himself if not better, your gift will be magnificent (like me)! I love you too!_

_Love Always,_

_Peter _

_P.S._

_To my Dear Little Brother,_

_I miss you too, Edmund._

_I love you._

_From,_

_High King Peter the Magnificent Older Brother_

Lucy smiled and showed Edmund the note. Edmund chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Painting in the Antique Store

Chapter 13: The Painting in the Antique Store

Author's Note: Lightly inspired by Voyage of the Dawn Treader

"The world you painted was new  
The colors were so alive  
Took a lie and made it true  
A final touch and then right into the painting you dive"

By Blindside

The day of Edmund and Lucy's wedding anniversary was nearing. The ten year anniversary may usually be a fairly big landmark in a marriage, but when put to the facts that it had been five years since they returned to being children and it was five years after being children originally that they had gotten married this landmark was HUGE.

There may be a more efficient way of stating this but Edmund could not figure it out. Alright, here, Edmund married his sister Lucy at 16 and when she was 14, but they regressed to being 11 and 9, now five years have passed and they are 16 and 14 on their wedding anniversary. This means that they are where they are at correlating to where they were at when they got married.

It is all fairly confusing.

Luckily the date fell on a Saturday.

Edmund had taken Lucy out for a very nice lunch in a little café which was in the town surrounding their school.

Lucy had given Edmund a dagger with a topaz encrusted lion's head on the hilt. Edmund loved the present. Edmund had given Lucy a gold necklace with a large teardrop shaped pendent that had a lion painted in gold with a burgundy and jade painted background. In return Lucy looked about to ensure no one was watching and gave him a soft kiss. A kiss that tasted like sugar and honey from Lucy's compulsive drinking of tea.

Edmund and Lucy had also decided that they would go out and buy a gift for each other of their choice.

James Swanton holding onto Maggie's hand, surrounded by his posse, waved at Edmund. Edmund could hear catcalls from James' friends directed at Lucy only to hear James promptly silence his friends with "Don't mess with Edmund little sister."

Lucy walked right by all of the fashion boutique fronts, purposefully striding, her hand in Edmund's.

"Luc, where are taking me?"

"Have some faith, brother."

She led Edmund to an old fashioned looking store that was named "Unique Antique."

"This is where I got you your dagger."

"Funny, this is where I got you your necklace."

"Come on in Ed."

The interior of the shop was made up primarily of what it sold, antiques. Lovely wood furniture and fancy jewelry was all a bit crowded.

Edmund walked to the clerk's desk and asked the old lady "Have you gotten anything new?" This caused the old lady to laugh.

Edmund couldn't help but see the humor in his statement and smiled as Lucy amended his question and asked "Have you gotten any new shipments Edna?"

Edna, the old little lady, nodded exuberantly and walked to a corner of the small shop. She talked in a cheery voice saying "We got some unusual items. Mostly paintings"

The one painting that immediately grabbed Edmund's and Lucy's attentions was a beautiful piece of art in a fancy golden frame. Edna had walked to go tend to another customer.

The painting was of the woods in spring. Most others would not see what Edmund and Lucy could as they stared. The young cherry tree in the picture, when Lucy stepped closer, was in the shape of a curvy woman. There were fairies and nymphs, all not prominent and hardly noticeable.

The painting came more alive the longer they looked at it. The trees swayed, the cherry tree seemed to twirl, and the fairies flied, as the nymphs danced.

"Narnia" whispered Edmund and Lucy in unison. They were both only inches away from the hanging painting.

"How do you suppose a Narnian painting made it here?" wondered Lucy out loud.

"I do not know. Maybe some of the Telmarines that came to earth before us some after we had our adventure with Prince Caspian how brought it along?" was Edmund's theory.

"That is a long shot. Aslan didn't give them much time to pack." Lucy reasoned.

"Right"

"It is defiantly Narnia." Lucy declared, as she and Edmund felt a light spring breeze.

"It has got to be Narnia." Edmund replied, in amazement but added a "Right?"

"Right" confirmed Lucy, as she smelled blossoms and rain.

Lucy stepped even closer, nose centimeters away from the painting, and gasped.

"What is it Luc?"

"Look at the author's signature."

Edmund gasped and spoke "Tumnus?"

With that they could feel the soft sunlight warm their faces. It was autumn in Earth but springtime in Narnia.

Lucy felt grass replace hardwood floor as she stepped impossibly closer to the painting, taking Edmund's hand into hers.

Edmund walked as well.

One moment they were in an old antique store the next they were in Narnia.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Narnia

Chapter 14: Narnia

"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day" Ewan McGregor Moulin Rouge

Once Edmund and Lucy were in Narnia the nymphs portrayed in the painting vanished from view and the trees stood silent.

"Do you suppose Narnia is more like the Narnia we went into through the wardrobe or more like the Narnia we were summoned to from the train station?" asked Lucy, quietly.

"Well, we managed to change the human infested Narnia back to right, so I am hoping that the nymphs were easily scared away."

"Let's go with that."

Edmund laid his jacket down, sat, and pulled Lucy on top of him. They waited for the nymphs and other fey to become accustomed to their presence.

Edmund placed his hand on Lucy's cheek. He caressed his thumb over her lips, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He led her face towards him till their lips met. He adjusted her body to have it so that she was straddling him. Edmund outlined Lucy's plumb lips with his tongue till she opened, giving him entrance.

The kiss was deep, passionate. Their tongues wrestled as Edmund pushed Lucy's soft body closer. They broke to get air.

Edmund kisses Lucy's freckles lightly, causing her to smile sweetly.

He moved down to her neck, sucking on her vein, causing her to moan.

When she moaned Edmund heard a giggle. Edmund and Lucy looked over to where they saw a young nymph.

Edmund knew nymphs were notoriously romantic and had drawn them out of hiding.

Lucy placed her hand over her forming hickey and blushed as she stumbled up off of Edmund.

"Hello" Lucy said to the nymph

The nymph giggled and replied with a whimsical "Hi"

The nymph glanced over at Edmund who was laying down, facing them, head propped up on his fist, smiling like an idiot. "Is he your soul mate?"

"Yes, he is my soul mate. This is our wedding anniversary."

"Aww that is so cute." cooed the nymph, who ran her hair through her wildly messed up curly hair green hair, pulling out one of the many flowers and handing it to Lucy. "Happy anniversary"

Lucy smiled at the beautiful nymph and said "Thank you"

She looked at Edmund and then back to Lucy and asked her "Do all humans look so alike?"

"No, not really, he is my brother."

"Oh, that explains it. You have the same nose."

Edmund laughed and said "She is not the first Narnian to point that out."

Lucy looked inquisitively at Edmund who explained "The first time I meet Mr. Tumnus, in the dungeon; he knew I was your brother for I had your nose." Lucy smiled.

"Tumnus? As in the faun who was the advisor to the kings and queens, the sons and daughters of Adam and Eve, in the Golden Age?"

"Yes, that is dear Mr. Tumnus." affirmed Lucy to the nymph.

The nymph looked carefully from Lucy to Edmund and she said, quietly, "King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant were married and were brother and sister."

"Are" corrected Edmund

She fell to her knees and said "Your majesties, we Narnians were told that someday King Edmund and Queen Lucy would return. I apologize for not realizing sooner."

Edmund flipped up, off the ground. He walked to stand by Lucy and they told her to stand up.

"What's your name." requested Lucy.

"My name is Tulip."

"Is King Caspian X still the Ruler?" asked Edmund, not really thinking that Caspian would still be alive, but time is unpredictable in Narnia.

"Oh no, King Caspian X died a while ago. His granddaughter rules this land."

"Who is his granddaughter?" asked Lucy.

"Queen Kara Caspian the Mighty." replied Tulip, "The Kingdom is right over there." she said motioning to behind Edmund and Lucy, they turned around and saw Cair Paravel, as it was in the time of the Golden Age. They looked at each other and then towards the Kingdom and Edmund said "Well that's different."

"No, that's the same." whispered Lucy.

"Prince Caspian recreated before the end of his reign." informed Tulip

"To Cair Paravel?"

"To Queen Kara"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Meet the Queen

Chapter 15: Meet the Queen

Cair Paravel stood ahead glowing in all its former glory.

Edmund and Lucy ran hand in hand, the fresh Narnian air splashing over them, bringing them more and more alive after each passing breath.

Lucy tasted the air, the sweet fragrance of woods and moist was overwhelming. Lucy had forgotten how much the natural air of Narnia made the coal blazing smog of England seem so foul.

As they approached the elaborate brass front gates of Cair Paravel, that had a beautifully wielded lion's head. They slowed to keep from ramming straight into the gate. Edmund reached out to grab at one of the bars.

But before he reached the bar a hand grabbed his wrist. A man stood there, having appeared there out of nowhere. He was far taller than what one would consider average. Standing by Edmund, Edmund came to the man's chest.

Edmund and Lucy were a bit shocked.

The man was not quite human, that Lucy could see. He had long jet black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail. He had black eyes and bronze skin, unnaturally sharp features, and some how that all came together to make him seem young.

"Hello?" asked the man, his deep earthy voice reverberated.

"Hi" Edmund muttered, looking down from his intense stare.

Lucy, who was not quite as frighten of this man as Edmund seemed, took a step forward from behind Edmund, reached out her hand and said "Hello Sir, my name is Lucy, this is Edmund."

The man did not release Edmund but shook Lucy's hand with the one he was not using. "Pleasure to meet you fair Lucy," he said, sent Ed a look and added "Edmund."

He let go of Edmund's wrist. Edmund proceeded to cradle his sore hand, which was already forming a bruise.

"I am Sir Zerre. Queen Kara will be most honored by your visit." Sir Zerre did not bow.

The front gates opened and he strides through, Edmund and Lucy following him, jogging to keep up with him.

Soon enough they were inside the throne room. Where their four thrones used to be was replaced by one.

"I will go inform Queen Kara of your arrival." Instantaneously he was gone.

"Sir Zerre is an odd fellow." Edmund stated; who had wondered over and was checking out the elaborate carvings on the throne.

"What do you suppose he is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is not exactly human."

"I do not know."

"So, what do you suppose this Kara girl is like?" asked Lucy.

"We will just have to find out when we meet her."

At that moment the doors burst open. Queen Kara's blue gown bellowed about her as she walked to Edmund and Lucy.

Her gold and silver hair was in a braided up do, her silver blue eyes glowing, her make up splendid if not a little too heavy, and she was roughly about Peter's age.

"King Edmund, Queen Lucy, I consider myself fortunate for getting the chance to meet you."

Lucy replied "It is awfully nice to meet you as well."

"I hoped that I might, one day, meet Queen Lucy and King Edmund. My grandfather told me the tales of the Golden Age and the return of the Kings and Queens of old. I loved the stories so."

Queen Kara looked from Lucy to Edmund, smiling brightly, and said "I am overwhelmed by your presence. But I am afraid I must cut this visit short. I am in a conference with the leaders of Archenland. You will be led to your room, I will have servants get you clothing, and we will have a longer conversation at dinner."

A little mouse soon scurried into the room. She was a quiet, gray mouse, who made a movement that could only be a bow but was difficult to distinguish for how tiny she was, and squeaked "Follow me."

"So, Luc, what do you make of the Queen?"

"Well, she was wearing a beautiful dress."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Their Room

Chapter 16: Their Room

High T for sexual situations and implied sex

Edmund and Lucy were led to a room, an extravagant chamber. A room that they had known. This was the room that had been their room a lifetime ago when they were king and queen of this magical world.

Edmund thanked the mouse and shooed her out, slamming the doors shut. He promptly turned to Lucy, picked her up, and threw her across the room and on to the bed.

He climbed onto her, capturing her lips with his. She pulled him closer with his tie. He slid his hands to back of her thighs, caressing the inside of her thighs with his fingertips, causing her breath to shudder. His hands drift lower; catching her knee length socks with his index fingers and dragging them down, pulling off her Mary Janes and socks.

He showers her legs with butterfly soft kisses. Edmund pulls himself on top her, kissing her lips, as she pulls off his tie. He brakes the kiss to take off his vest and takes off her jacket and vest. He returns to kissing her lips. He lets his hand slide up her skirt and rest on her inner thigh.

Lucy's trembling fingers fumble with Edmund's shirt buttons. Edmund gets out of bed pulls up Lucy, pulls back the blankets, pulls off her shirt, and lays her down. He stands over her, running his hands over Lucy's creamy skin. She closes her eyes, he watches her intently. Every moan and gasp is music to his ears. She hums unconsciously but hisses sweetly when his fingers flutter over the soft material of her plain white bra. Lucy breaths out his name

He takes off his shirt, drops his pants, and climbs in, pulling the blankets over them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Getting Ready

Chapter 17: Getting Ready

Lucy is wrapped up in Edmund's arms, their breathing even, their eyes closed.

A tapping came on the doors, Lucy shifted into being awake, pulling over the covers, looking around for her clothes, when the one who was tapping walked into the room.

She was a beautiful peacock. She bobbed her head to Lucy and said "Hello girly. I am here to dress you."

Lucy blushed and said "If you just give me one moment I will be decent and-"

"Nonsense, girly, to get dressed one must be undressed. You just skipped a step."

Edmund had risen a bit and watched as Lucy wrapped herself in one of the blankets and went to the colorful bird.

The peacock walked around Lucy saying "Yes, I see, hmm, no, wait, I know."

Edmund stared at his lovely wife as she got measured.

The peacock said "I will be back in a bit, girly, with your dress. Boy, you will be next."

Edmund, as soon as the peacock left, scrambled for clothing, not wanting to be put in the same embarrassing situation as Lucy. After all, Lucy pulled off the blanket makeshift dress better than Edmund.

Peacock whipped Edmund with the measuring string when he would fidget. "Stop that!" "Once you stop with your twitching I will stop with my hitting, boy."

A few blue jays brought Lucy into another room. They flew around, fixing her hair. Mrs. Raccoon, a lovely newly married girl, did her makeup.

"Mrs. Raccoon, I am afraid that this is a bit much." said Lucy, who had yet to actually look in the mirror, but could feel her eye makeup.

"I am painting a masterpiece." was the raccoon's reply

The blue jays flew to her, carrying what must have been her dress, and put it on her.

The raccoon laced up the corset. They led her to a full length mirror and she gasped at what she saw.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Feast

Chapter 18: The Feast

Edmund looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit was nice, similar to what he would have worn in his other trips in Narnia. His tunic was darker than what he was use to, which he liked. It was a coal gray with silver accents. He thanked the peacock who had instructed that from changing he must go directly to the dining hall where he will meet up with Lucy.

He walked through the corridor, which was fairly empty, and walked through the doors into the dining room. It was filled with animals and people not to mention delicious food.

Then he saw her. She was beautiful. Her silver dress was strapless; the corset showed off her creamy white skin, her hair fell in tousled curls, gray eye makeup, and painted red lips. She sent Edmund a bright smile and walked to him.

"Hello Edmund. Care to escort me in?" asked her smooth voice as she held her arm.

He stared at the beautiful girl but was distracted when he heard a soft voice call "Edmund"

He turned and saw Lucy, wearing a red wine colored dress that fell off her shoulders, raccoon painted eyes, her curled auburn hair partially up and falling into one of her eyes, and she was truly nothing short of stunning.

Edmund turned to Queen Kara and said "Sorry, I must decline, my sister already has my arm."

They walked to each other and meet, arms linking. "You are breathtaking." whispered Edmund to Lucy and she blushed and replied "This dress and makeup is rather ridiculous."

Edmund chuckled and said "You were just as beautiful wrapped in the blanket. But that dress is lovely on you. Do you know what's better on you though?"

"Nothing?"

"No, me."

She snorted, rather undignified, and playfully swatted his arm. "Hey I've got hit on enough this day. Measuring tape is more painful than it looks."

They were seated across from each other on either side of Queen Kara who sat at the head of the table.

"This feast is held in honor of our most esteemed guests. They traveled from a different world to come to this event, after all. To King Edmund and Queen Lucy." Queen Kara said as she lifted her goblet up.

All the rest raised their goblets and repeated "To King Edmund and Queen Lucy."

The dinner was going rather splendidly. Edmund and Lucy had to answer many questions about their numerous adventures.

"Grandfather was always a bit jealous how I enjoyed him telling me about your war with the witch better than his adventures with the Kings and Queens of old." said Queen Kara.

"Where is Sir Zerre?" wondered Lucy, who was intrigued by the man.

"Sir Zerre would never come to this sort of celebration to be a guest. He is probably lurking some where in the shadows ready to pounce on any assassins that may wish to disturb us." answered Queen Kara. "Don't worry, if you give him big sad eyes, he will certainly cave and agree to dance with you."

Edmund and Lucy twirled around in each other's arms to the music. Lucy spotted Queen Kara dragging Sir Zerre out to the dance floor.

After a few songs, Edmund and Lucy meet up with Queen Kara and Sir Zerre. Queen Kara insisted that they switch dance partners for a song.

Edmund and Queen Kara swirled away. Lucy was the shortest of the Pevensies. On Edmund she came below his shoulder. Lucy probably came up to Queen Kara's mouth. Sir Zerre towered over her.

His sharp features soften a bit as Lucy, awkwardly, tries to get into dancing position with him. He places his large, strong hands on her waist and lifts her up, momentarily, and puts her on his feet. He left one hand on her waist and took Lucy's hand in the other, and they danced. He was unusually graceful and from time to time would lift her up into the sky.

"So, how's protecting Narnia going?" Lucy asked in a way as to make small talk.

Sir Zerre smiled and said "Not to bad. There is one problem though."

"What?"

"There is a witch we refer to as Silhouette that has been conquering territories in Archenland. She has yet to reach Narnia.

Lucy looked over to Edmund and Queen Kara, who were dancing, Edmund said something or other and Queen Kara laughed.

"Is she worried about it?"

"Not really. I do believe she is being overconfident. After all, Narnia is Narnia. Archenland is just Narnia's neighboring nation. Do you know what she means?"

Lucy nodded and merely said "Narnia is Narnia, it is too special to actually be in trouble."

Lucy knew this thought, but knew that Narnia spent most of her time in trouble.

The song ended and Sir Zerre returned Lucy to Edmund.

"Did Sir Zerre tell you about the troublemaker they call Silhouette?"

"Yes, he did."

"They are calling her Silhouette for they believe she may be what remains of the white witch."

"Really?"

"Yes, sounds like the adventure we were sent here for, right?"

"Yes, it sounds exactly like something Aslan would bring us into Narnia for."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Assembly with Archenland

Chapter 19: Assembly with Archenland

"I request to have counsel with her majesty Queen Kara." said Edmund to a one of the Queen's guards, a centaur.

The centaur bowed to Edmund and said "Your highness has no need to ask, go in to the throne room."

Queen Kara sat in her throne, reading a book. Edmund came up to her and asked "Your meetings with Archenland continue today, correct?"

Queen Kara looked up from the book to Edmund and answered "Yes?"

"Queen Lucy and I would be very interested in participating. Do we have permission to do so?"

"King Edmund, you and Queen Lucy are honored guests. You are rulers of Narnia. You need my permission for nothing. Of course you may attend."

Edmund gave Queen Kara a polite nod and retreated back to Lucy and his' bedroom.

Lucy lay in their marvelous bed; silk blankets and cashmere comforters.

Edmund pulled back the great crimson curtains that covered the window. He gently sat on the bed and watched the sunrays light up Lucy's lovely face, illuminating her to the likeness of an angel.

He lightly traced his fingertips over her features, outlining her lips, brushing her cheekbones, caressing her soft skin.

Lucy's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, she wiggled her freckled button nose, and whispered "Ed?"

"Morning love. In a short while we are going to counsel with Archenland."

Lucy just nodded as she snuggled closer into the bed mumbling "Uh-huh"

Edmund smiled and laid down by her; laying his arm over her. "I love you Edmund."

"I love you too, Lu."

"When is breakfast?"

"Lucy, you are starting to seem a lot like me; sleeping in and wanting food, I do believe that I am starting to rub off on you."

Lucy snorted and shook her head.

"So about breakfast?" asked Edmund, causing Lucy to giggle.

They changed into clothing that had been left for them by the Peacock during the night and headed for breakfast.

After breakfast they headed to the meeting with Archenland.

The counsel room was large, with window ceilings causing much light, with a beautiful mahogany table with lovely cushioned chairs. Fauns, nymphs, dwarfs, centaurs, beavers, badgers, many other animals, and a few people were around the table.

Edmund and Lucy were seated right across the Queen and King of Archenland, a lovely couple.

The queen is the descendent of King Cor and Queen Aravis. Named Shasta after Cor's alternate name, she was in her late thirties, with bronze skin, green eyes, and black curly hair. Her husband was boyish-looking brown haired, brown eyed, white skinned guy in his late twenties, with a bright smile, and stared lovingly at Shasta often. His name was David, he is a poet.

Edmund and Lucy told Shasta about there encounter with Cor and Aravis long ago.

"Queen Lucy, when I was a child I loved the Narnian stories of the Kings and Queens of old. I thought the love of Lucy and Edmund were the ideal fairy tale story love. It is truly such a great honor to actually meet you." said Queen Shasta

Lucy smiled at the sweet lady and replied "I thank you for your kind words. Would you mind telling me how you and David met?"

"Davey, do tell her."

David smiled and said "It was Shasta that inspired me to write poetry. I saw her and fell madly in love. I was only 9 but I knew that Shasta was the woman for me, even though she was a queen and I was a scholar's son. It was a poem that I had dedicated to her that became rather famous that caught her attention. I was invited to a great celebration ball and she fell in love with me. We were married a few months later. I was only a scrawny 15-year-old but she took me as I was."

Queen Shasta patted David on the knee and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then Queen Kara entered. She sat at the head of the table, Sir Zerre taking the seat to her right.

Queen Shasta stood and spoke. "Archenland is in a state of peril. Our land is slowly slipping away, our kingdom is fading. This is a slow process that has been overlooked. But they, whoever this magic wielder is, are taking the kingdom of Archenland out of our possession. What is there to do to retaliate? I, the Queen of Archenland, my husband, the king, our advisors, and our citizens have conversed and have found no answer to this quandary. So we come to seek the aid of Narnia, the grand nation that has always been to us our greatest ally."

Queen Shasta took her seat and Queen Kara rose. "Dear Queen Shasta we, all of Narnia, are willing to help you fight against this dark power. But we cannot go out blind against this nemesis. We will give you our warriors, our loyalties, and if need be our lives. But before this can happen, we must know what we are going up against. That is why we are meeting here. How do we go about figuring out who this monstrosity is?"

Frantic murmuring broke out about the counsel, rising in volume. Queen Kara looked about, expecting to receive some ideas, but she only got nonsense worries and fears. "We must be more orderly." said Queen Kara, but nobody heard.

"Silence!" yelled Lucy, rising from her seat, and banging the table. "Ed- King Edmund and I are willing to go out on the quest called for to discover who is behind this treachery. Is that an acceptable choice of action?"

There was a chorus of "yes" as well as nodding. The mythical King and Queen of old may be in the beginning of their youth, but they were younger when they defeated the White Witch as well as younger than when they defeated Lord Miraz and united Telmarines and Narnians.

Queen Shasta and King David nodded to Queen Lucy and Queen Kara said "If we have come to an agreement, the meeting can be over with early, and we can go to lunch."

The others

"So, Lu, when do we head out on yet another grand adventure?"

"First we must go over what we know of detective work."

"What?"

"Are mission is to figure out who is behind this, that is outside of what we have usually done."

"Detective work?"

"Yes, we have to be prepared for our investigation."

Queen Shasta walked over to Lucy and Edmund, gave Lucy a hug and said "Thank you, Queen Lucy."

"Thank us when we have solved this mystery." Queen Shasta smiled at Lucy with tears in her eyes and walked away.

"Oh, I get it now, one too many Sherlock Holmes' novels."

"On to the investigation!"

Author's Note: The updates will come regularly, but not quite as frequently as they have been.

Reply please?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Preliminary Research

Chapter 20: Preliminary Research

"This would be a lot simpler if Narnia had a Newspaper."

"Oh yes, for Narnia to have a Newspaper, it would need a printing press. If Narnia got a printing press we would jump start a technological revolution! Do you know the consequences of such an earth contaminated event such as that?"

"Says the boy who left a flashlight in the pass, causing there to be a genetically deformed spotlight plant breed"

"That is bloody incredible, by the way, and it only is more proof to back up my claim. In addition, a shard of a street light was left in Narnia and it actually grew into a street light. You know what a printing press could cause?"

"Self writing and manufacturing Newspaper press? That would come in handy."

Edmund contemplated this theory and retaliated with "Where are we going to get a printing press? If we go back to Finchley by the time we return to this world it will probably have already had its industrial revolution under the tyranny of Silhouette. Now, let us get back to this whole investigation process."

"Thus far we have the fact that Archenland's land is being stolen. There nation is slowly shrinking. This means that the thief of said land is magically endowed."

"Which makes the inhabitants jump to the idea of the White Witch, for that explains the hocus pocus that is going on."

"Right"

"Right, so, what else do we have?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yes, we have nada."

"So where do we start?"

"Well, Sherlock always starts with analyzing."

"Great, that is very helpful Luc. Elaborate?"

"Well it counts on the case, my dear Watson. You have to evaluate the one who put you on the case. Figure out if they are telling the truth by studying there mannerisms and such."

"We enlisted ourselves onto the case."

"So after that we would find out all about those who were closest to the victim."

"This is not a murder investigation, Lu."

"Well I don't hear you contributing anything, Edmund."

"How about if we return to Archenland with Queen Shasta and examine the crime scene."

"Good idea!"

"That will also put us back to where the crime is still taking place. We can stake out the area, maybe even catch the perpetrator in the act."

"How would we stop them?"

"Well, how did we put an end to the White Witch and Lord Miraz?"

"We got involved in huge battles of epic quality, in which many Narnians died, and Aslan always showed up in the nick of time to save our behinds."

"Way to be optimistic Lu."

"What? We have never had to be cops; just kings and queens, soldiers and healers. We may be very enthusiastic about going on yet another adventure through Narnia, but this is not like anything else we have ever faced before."

"We have to do what we can. We will go to Archenland, question and interrogate any possible witnesses, and be watchful. If we can figure out who is behind this we will not be going into battle blind. It is hard to see in the dark, shine a light."

"That will be no problem, for your Edmund plant grows flashlights."

Author's Note: Short Chapter, more coming soon.

Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys rock!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: To Archenland We Go

Chapter 21: To Archenland We Go

"Thank you so much for letting us come with you." said Lucy, who was looking at her map of Narnia that is likely 1,400 years are so outdated and drawn in crayon that she had on her lap over her Sherlock Holmes book.

Queen Shasta, who sat in the carriage opposite Lucy with her husband, smiled lovingly at Lucy, and replied "My dear Queen, it is wonderful to have you accompany us. What a privilege for us to be in the presence of a mythical king and queen of old!"

David was talking to Edmund quietly, trying to brush Edmund up on politics without actually being involved with them himself. King David was very intelligent young man, but he was truly just the queen's husband. But what information he did possess was enough to give Edmund that main gist of what is going on.

"So, who is up for being king of Narnia?" Edmund asked David

"Well, Queen Kara seems skeptical of the whole marriage business. I believe that she is afraid that being married would cause her husband to have a higher position than herself. She views Shasta and mine's wedding as the exception to the rule."

"I can see her point."

"Yes, it is ever rumored that Sir Zerre has told her that if she marries him he won't even take the title of king."

"Sir Zerre loves Queen Kara?"

"Yes, it is the worst kept Narnian secret."

"You two sound like gossiping old hens." Lucy says, causing a chuckle from Shasta.

"Alright, back to disappearing Archenland. How did you notice that your kingdom was reducing?"

"My favorite tree, a lovely willow with a kind personality that lived on the edge of Archenland, went missing. She had lost mobility during with the battle against Lord Miraz, so I know she didn't just walk away. I sent out a search party, nothing came up. I then had the kingdom measured and found at little more than a kilometer missing around the perimeter. The land just disappeared." explained Shasta.

"How did this whole Silhouette character came into being?" asked Edmund

"Well, when citizens were questioned, one described seeing a human-like shadow that had a visible outline caused by mild white lights. This brought into existence the conspiracy theory of the remains of the White Witch stealing our nation a little at a time."

"Who was this witness?" asked Lucy

"A child, a young Telmarine girl named Liveia told us this."

"Alright, that is where we will begin our questioning, sound good to you Lu?"

Lucy nodded.

After few day long ride they were at the Archenland castle. Lucy and Edmund got situated and after their first meal they went to go talk to little Liveia.

Edmund and Lucy were given horses and they rode out to the destination indicated by Queen Shasta.

The house was a quaint little cottage. Lucy and Edmund went to the door and knocked. A young lady answered, she was rather beautiful with long, wavy brown hair, pale skin, freckles, and big brown eyes. She was not a Telmarine but an Archenland native, maybe they had gotten the wrong house. Her mouth formed a little O of surprise as she quickly curtsied and said "King Edmund, Queen Lucy, I cannot believe that in my life I get to meet you."

"How did you know who we are?" asked a befuddled Edmund

"The story books of you were very accurate in their illustrations of your majesties."

"What is your name?" asked Lucy

"Brea"

"We came here to talk to one Liveia Marine..."

"Liv, Kind Edmund and Queen Lucy are here to talk to you."

"What?" asked a sweet sounding voice.

"Come on in, your highnesses."

Edmund and Lucy entered and were brought to a comfy couch-like piece of furniture.

A little girl with crazy curly black hair, big beautiful brown eyes, a button nose, and sweet smile came and sat on her momma's lap. She could have been no older than four, Lucy leaned over to Edmund and told him "She looks like Snow White."

Liveia gave a shy little wave and said "Hi"

"Hello, young miss. We heard that you witnessed the theft of land, is this true?" inquired Edmund.

The girl giggled and told Edmund that he talked funny.

"Did you see a shadow that you told the police about?" asked Lucy

"Yeah!"

"Could you describe it to us?"

"Yeah" she said, nodding her hair, making her curls bounce. Lucy and Edmund looked at her, but she only stared back.

"Will you?"

"Okay! Um, it was dark outside, and through my window I saw some lights. At first I thought it was just our Eddie plant lighting up." Edmund rubbed at his forehead as Lucy laughed, Liveia paused her story, smiling brightly but not knowing what was so funny. "But it wasn't just Eddie. It was white lights, more like a fire than my plant. I water my plant, and sing to it, and I use it's lights to chase away the darkness. My momma says that I am a good gardener and I had a real green thumb. I told her that I did not have a green thumb and that made her laugh. Eddie is a good plant, momma says I am not allowed to have a pet so she lets me keep Eddie as a plant. And-"

"About the lights you saw that night?"

"Right, well I looked out my window and saw a shadow of a person. The next morning when I woke up the garden I keep Eddie in was smaller than it had been. I was really excited and ran and told momma that I got bigger, so her and daddy went to check on my garden and saw that it was smaller. So they asked me about what happened and I told them a saw a shadow and fire white light. So they made me tell the police and now I am telling you."

"Where is your father?" asked Edmund

"At work"

Edmund looked at Liveia's mother and she said "He is a palace guard."

"What's his name?"

"Armando"

Lucy looked at the adorable little girl and asked if there was anything else.

The little girl shook her head but asked Edmund "Is Eddie really named after you?"

Edmund smiled and nodded and the child squealed, jumped up, and gave him a hug. Edmund patted her on the top of the head like a dog.

"Can I get a hug too, Liveia?" asked Lucy, the girl's reply was to leap into her lap and kiss her on the cheek.

Edmund and Lucy shook Mrs. Brea Marine's hand and hopped onto their horses.

"What do we do next?" asked Lucy

"I don't quite know. Let's just search for another lead."

"Liveia was a lovely girl."

"Yes she is."

"Edmund, do you want children?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Baby Talk

Chapter 22: Baby Talk

"Edmund, do you want children?"

Edmund promptly fell off his horse. With a thud he hit the ground.

He lay down, eyes scrunched closed, as Lucy asked, in a rather annoyed tone, "Edmund, are you alright?"

Edmund remained unresponsive. "Come on, Edmund."

Nothing

"Edmund, I know you aren't really hurt, stop being so very childish."

"I'm unconscious" Edmund murmured

Lucy sighed and muttered "Fine Edmund, be that way."

"Come on Lucy, I am only 16, what way should I be about having children."

"We had this conversation in another life, Edmund, and you wanted children than." Lucy claimed as she helped Edmund up.

"I was a mighty king married to a queen living in a palace, not a school boy who is in love with his sister."

"Oh, Edmund, we are in Narnia now."

"Yes, but for how long. Last time we returned we were here but a few weeks."

"Edmund, the time of the Silver Era is at hand."

"Even the Golden Age was only ten years. What would happen if we were lucky and we got to stay here for ten years? How would we bring our children home? How would we explain that to mom and dad? Hell, it would be difficult to explain to Peter and Susan. And what, what if, we weren't able to bring our children home?"

Lucy took in a sharp breath, never had she ever thought about that. How horrible to leave their kids in Narnia.

"So you wouldn't like to have kids?"

"Lucy, I would love to have kids. You know how I am, sometimes pessimistically realistic. I would love to be a father; you would make the most wonderful mother in the world. At the least we wouldn't have kids until I was 21 and you were 19, right?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Well we had never had children when we were previously the ages from now till we left Narnia as adults. So we wouldn't have children, timelines crossing are whatever, right"

"The same thing never happens the same way twice." Lucy said, quoting Aslan.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Edmund?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"I think so."

"Oh"

Song:

"your baby blues  
so full of wonder  
your curley cues  
your contagious smile  
and as i watch  
you start to grow up  
all I can do is hold you tight

story books are full of fairy tales  
of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
you'll someday see the truth from lies

Castles, they might crumble  
dreams may not come true  
but you are never all alone  
'cause I will always  
always love you

knowing clouds will rage and  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe in my arms  
rains will pour down  
waves will crash all around  
but you will be safe in my arms" Plumb "In My Arms"

Author's Note: Whoa, I did not see that coming! Hope you guys like, REVIEW

Sorry that the Chapter isn't very long

I'll update sometime soon again


End file.
